Flutuando
by Adara Black
Summary: Existe sempre uma pessoa ou momento que ajuda a definir as escolhas que nós fazemos no futuro. Algo que, apesar de nossos desejos, fica conosco para sempre. TRAD. Draco/Luna.


Flutuando

Por ForbidenTreasures

Traduzido por Adara Black

**Disclaimer:** O que vocês acham??Harry Potter e todos os seus personagens não me pertencem, mas sim pertencem à maravilhosa J., e, aliás, a fic também não me pertence, a autora ForbidenTreasures escreveu o original em inglês, aqui mesmo no FF.

**Sinopse:** Existe sempre uma pessoa ou momento que ajuda a definir as escolhas que nós fazemos no futuro. Algo que, apesar de nossos desejos, fica conosco para sempre. Draco/Luna.

**N****/****T:** Sejam gentis com a tradução porque a fic é realmente maravilhosa e vale a pena ser lida. Além do que, quantas vezes você tem a chance de ler Draco e Luna na sua língua materna?? Não são muitas, eu sei, então aproveite!

**N****/A****:** Dedicado a Luna Obsessed, que me pediu para escrever uma fic com esse ship. Spoilers de HP6.

Era algo sobre a própria _presença_ dela que incomodava a maioria das pessoas.

Sua tremenda simplicidade.

Era só isso. Ela iria rir quando os outros choravam, franzir quando os outros riam, ficar em pé quando os outros sentavam, e aceitar quando os outros desdenhavam.

Ela era tão separada e diferente dos outros que seria um insulto chamá-la de pessoa. Porque todas as pessoas têm suas patéticas qualidades. As dela nunca eram patéticas. Estranhas, bizarras, levemente insanas, mas nunca patéticas. Não, Luna Lovegood, era uma coisa totalmente diferente.

Ela havia sido a primeira pessoa que o aceitara quando ele havia mudado. Quando ele percebera que idiota pomposo ele estava sendo e como todas as idiotices que ele estava cometendo o levariam a lugar nenhum. Ela simplesmente estendera a mão e o acolhera como um dono acenando a um vira-lata com sua vida feliz e lar. Oferecendo proteção e amor que um vira-lata nunca sentira e muito provavelmente não merecia. Era estranho quão prontamente ela oferecia sua aceitação e proteção, como se ele nunca houvesse feito algo errado e ali fosse onde ele sempre pertencera.

Ele havia feito tudo de errado e de alguma forma duvidava que ele _algum dia_ fosse capaz de pertencer.

Ele havia errado com tantas pessoas – ela em particular. Era como se ela nunca se preocupasse ou achasse que fosse minimamente importante. Ela sempre o deixava entrar. De novo e novamente.

Mas o momento do qual ele se lembrava mais era o dia em que ele finalmente a _notara_.

A primeira vez que ele vislumbrara a excentricidade de Luna Lovegood, as impenetráveis peculiaridades e absolvente felicidade.

Era meia-noite e ele estava patrulhando. Sexto ano. O ano no qual tudo parecera atingir um baixo constante. Nenhuma parte da vida dele chegava nem próxima dos ideais que ele tinha para si mesmo quando mais jovem. Nada era como ele havia esperado. Era mil vezes pior.

O pai dele era um Comensal da Morte e agora ele estava sendo forçado a segui-lo. Seguir o caminho de assassinato, morte, e a imortal devoção a um homem que merecia muito pouco. Os pensamentos sobre o iminente assassinato que ele estava obrigado a cometer pesavam muito na sua mente e eram sempre preenchidos com nada além de aversão. Ele estava infestado com certos... pensamentos todo dia. Pensamentos que eram inquietantes e se relacionavam com tudo que ele, um _Malfoy_, era obrigado a acreditar. Ele não queria fazer. Nada daquilo. Era exatamente o que o estava fazendo doente, fazendo seu estômago torcer, girar e efervescer.

Ele estava sendo forçado a fazer algo que não queria.

Porque realmente não havia escolha. Ele não se importava nenhum pouco com o pai dele, mas se sua mãe fosse machucada porque ele decidira desistir, ele não seria capaz de viver com isso. Escolhas, elas eram inexistente nos dias de hoje.

Era por causa desses pensamentos enlouquecedores que ele alongara a sua patrulha por um tempo maior que o usual. Meramente esperando encontrar alguém em quem pudesse despejar sua raiva. Foi aí que ele a viu. Um anjo com a aparência infantil sentada do lado de fora com as pernas abertas esticadas, braços repousando entre as pernas e a cabeça apoiada nas mãos. Ela estava satisfeitamente olhando fixamente para o céu, aparentemente sem notar a falta de estrelas, ou o áspero frio vento batendo em volta, ou a suave orvalhada umidade ou as folhas verdes da grama roçando o corpo dela suavemente.

Havia algo sobre a postura dela que transmitia uma aura elegante e ainda assim era completamente indigna. Ela parecia satisfeitamente inconsciente ou talvez como se não se importasse com nada ao redor dela. Ela parecia perdida em si mesma.

Ela parecia tão perdida em algum outro lugar, mundo ou tempo que ele se perguntava se valia a pena arrastá-la de lá só para que ele pudesse acabar com sua raiva. Os enormes olhos azuis dela davam-no a impressão de uma pessoa compreensiva com um senso de humor depravado. Como se ela comumente visse além do que a maioria das pessoas estava querendo e sabia mais do que ela era esperada saber. No final, ele não se importava se arrancá-la de seu mundo valia à pena ou não, ele precisava desabafar sua aversão e escárnio.

Agressão fora de lugar pode ser uma beleza e tanto.

"O quê," ele falou com escárnio "você está fazendo?"

Ela suspirou e agitou os olhos para ele. As órbitas azuis o saudaram como se ele fosse uma mera mosca e voltaram-se para o céu nebuloso da noite. "Pensando."

"Já passou da hora, Lovegood." Ele falou amargamente, arrastando as palavras, furioso que ela não podia nem mesmo se forçar a parecer preocupada por ter sido pega.

"Então, tire dez pontos." Ela disse preguiçosamente "Ou vinte, eu não me importo."

"Você não se importa?" ele perguntou; a voz cheia de desprezo.

"Não, pontos são estúpidos e patéticos."

"E se eu fosse lhe dar uma detenção…?" Ele perguntou; sua hostilidade irritadiça rapidamente se dissolvendo em curiosidade sincera. _Como ela poderia não se importar?_

"Eu diria que não é particularmente justo, mas sinta-se livre para dar."

"Lovegood, vá para o seu quarto." Ele suspirou, ficando cansado daquela conversa. De alguma forma ele não podia mais se forçar a insultá-la ou esvaziar sua raiva, como ele geralmente fazia, ele só se sentia cansado e esgotado. Como um velho. Quando ela não se moveu, Draco se abaixou até que ele estivesse mais ou menos no mesmo nível que ela. Ele não iria abaixar a cabeça tanto assim. "Lovegood, você me escutou?" ela não se moveu "Lovego—"

"Você vê isso?" Ela perguntou se sentando e apontando para o céu. A face dele estava agora oficialmente na mesma altura que a dela.

"Ver o que?" ele murmurou, olhando fixamente para o céu. Tudo que ele podia ver eram lânguidas nuvens cinzentas.

"Lá." Ela disse impacientemente.

"Lovegood, não existe nada lá."

Ela gemeu e apertou o rosto dele para cima até que tudo que ele podia ver era o céu. O toque da ponta dos dedos dela no queixo dele enviara um leve choque de nervos por ele. Era estranho. Os dedos dela eram suaves e gentis, mas erguiam o rosto dele com firmeza. "Olhe as nuvens." Ela suspirou com um tom de admiração na voz "Vê como elas se movem preguiçosamente e lentamente em direção a lugar nenhum? Só se movendo pra onde o vento as leva. Vê aquela pequenina prateada? Está se movendo para o outro lado. Contra o vento, contra a força. Está se movendo para onde quer ir. Está disposta ir para onde quer apesar do fato de que ninguém a segue." Ela sorriu então. Um sorriso largo, bobo, suave, exibindo algum tipo de segredo escondido que ele tinha ainda que entender. "Está usando toda a energia que tem para lutar contra as pré-concepções. Ainda que as pré-concepções sejam enormes e ela seja pequena."

Ele suspirou, fracassando em entender o que era tão naturalmente surpreendente sobre o movimento das nuvens. "É só uma nuvem, Lovegood."

Ela largou o queixo dele e Draco descobriu que a ação o chateara. Ele gostava da sensação dos dedos dela. Caridosos. Ela balançou a cabeça tristemente como se o tivesse levado ao paraíso e ele fosse cego a todas as suas maravilhas. Ele sentia como se tivesse deixado de ver alguma coisa. "Algumas vezes, nós fazemos coisas porque outros fizeram e porque é esperado que nós façamos o mesmo. Nós não as fazemos pelo desejo – ou _necessidade_, nós as fazemos porque nós estamos com medo de quebrar o padrão melódico constante." Ela explicou suavemente

Os olhos dela estavam brilhando calorosamente e um tipo de pressão guiando para ele entender, mas ele não o fez. A única coisa que ele entendeu era que o pequeno pássaro estava confuso. Nuvens eram uma coisa e embora fosse necessariamente infinitivamente difícil para uma nuvem flutuar em uma outra direção, no fim ela precisava perceber que nunca iria funcionar então iria ou sofrer um colapso ou retornar ao velho padrão. E em relação às pessoas? Era do mesmo jeito.

Mas ele entendia de onde ela estava vindo; sonhos eram uma coisa maravilhosa para ter. Uma pena que eles eram sempre roubados e esmagados.

"Não é medo. É só que fazer isso é uma tarefa inútil."

"Inútil? Não realmente, só improvável." Ela não disse mais nada, mas o olhar e a postura que ela tinha antes desapareceram. Ela parecia perdida.

"Impossível. Você já esteve contra o vento?"

"O tempo todo." Ela murmurou suavemente "o tempo todo."

"Então você já deve saber que isso não funciona."

Ela suspirou, os olhos azuis distantes "Vale a pena. Eu prefiro tentar a desistir."

Ele iria depois culpar os eventos seguintes na fatiga pela hora extremamente avançada da noite. Mas isso nunca seria verdade. Fora o interesse dele que o compelira a fazer o que ele fizera. Sua leve surpresa em relação às palavras filosóficas dela e sua honestidade. Muito vagarosamente e deliberadamente ele apertou o queixo dela firmemente e puxou o rosto dela para o dele. Ele colocou um único beijo no canto dos lábios gentis, levemente secos, dela. Então em um estupor ofuscante, ele pressionou fortemente os lábios nos dela.

A resposta da corvinal foi ofegar e ele quase podia ver os olhos azuis de corça dela expandirem inacreditavelmente. Ele aprofundou o beijo usando o ofego como um convite a boca dela. Ela tinha um gosto forte de limão e açúcar. Uma combinação estranha, mas intoxicante de qualquer jeito. A mão dele deslocou-se para a nuca dela e enroscou os dedos na massa de cabelo loiro. O pequeno pássaro então se recuperou de seu choque e, para a surpresa dele, respondeu. Ela o beijou de volta com paixão e habilidade, tão ardente que era surpreendente. Quase como se ela tivesse feito isso muitas vezes antes. Ele não parou para pensar. A última coisa que ele poderia fazer era _pensar_. A única coisa que ele sabia era que havia algo sobre aquela garota que o deixava louco. Algo sobre esse primeiro beijo.

Então, o pássaro afastou-se abruptamente, os olhos dela exibindo confusão, horror, desejo e assombro ao mesmo tempo. Ela levou a mão tentativamente aos lábios e então corou. Uma cor de rosa profunda alastrou-se pelas bochechas dela, parecendo iluminar ainda mais seus adoráveis olhos. Ela ficou assim por algum tempo, encarando o nada com uma mistura de emoções atravessando-lhe os olhos. Enquanto ele estava simplesmente tentando encontrar sua mente, que parecia ter fugido no momento em que os seus lábios encontraram os dela.

"Eu acho…" ela murmurou, o rubor esvanecido e os olhos vazios de qualquer sinal de que algo havia acontecido. Eles estavam vazios e silenciosamente inconscientes. Da forma como ele normalmente via os olhos dela durante a escola. "Eu vou para o meu quarto. Está tarde…" ela murmurou como se estivesse falando consigo mesma.

O que provavelmente era correto porque ele só conseguia se concentrar no movimento das pestanas dela, no modo como o canto dos lábios dela contraía-se como se ela estivesse tentando segurar um sorriso, e no adorável som que a voz dela fazia.

Ela levantou-se e dirigiu-se ao castelo, mas virou-se para fitá-lo, a evidente curiosidade escrita no meio da testa. "Por que você fez aquilo?"

"Aquilo?" ele repetiu; o rosto cuidadosamente formando um malicioso sorriso superior "Você estava falando muito."

"Ah." Ela pausou como se considerasse uma opção. Ela então pousou os enormes olhos nele, estudando-o como se tentasse decidir se ele era adequado para alguma coisa. Ele estava quase dizendo algo grosseiro quando ela disse em um tom baixo e agudo "Você vai lutar contra o vento ou deixar que ele o leve?"

Ele levantou a cabeça para resmungar alguma coisa cruel e grosseira quando ponderou a magnificência da questão. Ela não o estava julgando. Ela estava realmente, verdadeiramente perguntando-o o que ele queria ser. Ela não retinha desdém, orgulho ou desgosto, mero interesse no que ele era. Ele revirou a pergunta mentalmente, saboreando-a. "Eu não tenho certeza." Ele respondeu honestamente. O que era um verdadeiro triunfo para ele, que nunca era honesto, mesmo quando não tinha nada a perder.

Ela assentiu "Eu entendo." Então ela o deixou; desapareceu bem facilmente nas paredes vibrantes da escola. Ela não o procurara nem ele a procurara. Algumas vezes, ele a observava e se surpreendeu quando ela encontrou o seu olhar e lhe ofereceu um pequeno sorriso sincero que ele sentiu que fora feito somente pra ele. Ela o deixou ligeiramente confuso e muito mais incomodado do que ele se sentia anteriormente, mas depois de três dias ele rapidamente pôs de lado o incidente e retornou ao seu problema.

Matar Dumbledore.

Mas as palavras dela ficaram para sempre gravadas na mente dele mesmo no momento em que o diretor disse que ele era um bom garoto. As palavras de Dumbledore não significavam nada para ele, elas passaram por seu coração e mente como ar, mas acordaram as palavras _dela_ e foram as palavras dela que o impediram de murmurar a maldição.

"_Você vai lutar contra o vento ou deixar que ele o leve__?"_


End file.
